Sweets And Love
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Apetrully got caught in the rain and went to Hope's tree house for protection from the rain. As the two eats sweets, Apetrully discovers something about the both of them.


Apetrully's p.o.v

I was jogging on an afternoon. I never knew it was going to rain until it did rain... on me. I remember Hope's tree house is nearby where I am.

I quickly ran and climb to Hope's front door. Before I could knock on the door, Hope opened it. She wore a silver necklace with a little diamond heart, a pair of golden star earrings, and a blue bracelet with a pink candy charm on her right wrist.

"Hi, Apetrully." Hope said.

"H-Hello, Hope." I shivered a bit since I was wet from the rain.

"Come on, Apetrully." Hope said. "Let's go in."

I enter her home as I ask her, "How did you know I was coming?"

"I didn't." Hope said.

She let me sit on her living room couch and put a red towel on my shoulders. I let out a sneeze.

"Bless you." Hope said.

"Thank you." I said.

Her living room have cream-colored carpet and white walls that have many framed pictures. The couch was chocolate brown with marshmallow shaped pillows. The low table was caramel brown with a pink, rectangluar box on top of it. There was a tv on stand with sweets themed stickers on it.

I swear. Each room of her tree house seem to have a bit of an theme. Like the living room have a small, sweets theme, the kitchen have a fruit theme, the bathroom have a ocean theme, and Hope's room have a bit of a Valentine's Day theme. Well, it's mostly red, white, and pink with a lot of hearts, but it does have some other colors and stuff. I don't know why I remember almost everything about her tree house. I just visit her very often when she's away from Big Green.

"I'm glad you are here." Hope said.

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"Because I got some macarons and I want someone to taste test them with me."

Hope places the pink box on her lap and took off the lid, revealing a dozen colorful treats. They look pretty good.

"Macarons?" I said.

"Yeah. I only have the chocolate and vanilla ones, but I decided to try the different ones." Hope said.

Hope took out a pink one out of the box. Then I took a brown and white one.

"Okay, one... two... three!" Hope said.

At the same time, Hope and I took a bite out of our macaron. Mine tastes like s'mores.

"The pink one taste like strawberries." Hope said. "What about your's?"

"S'mores." I said.

"Can I try?"

"Um.. Sure?"

Hope open her mouth and I realize what I'm suppose to do. I held my macaron close to her mouth and she took a bite out of it.

"Yummy!" Hope said, putting her hands on her cheeks. That's so cute.

Hope held her macaron up and said, "You try."

I gave her a little nod. She held the macaron close to my face. Hope giggled as I took a bite out of the strawberry macaron. It's so yummy!

"You know, we should hang out more often like this." Hope said.

"I guess." I said.

"Remember the time I tested Big Green's PA?"

"How could I?"

*Flashback*

_I was in Big Green's cafeteria when the speakers turned on. From the speakers, everyone could hear Hope's voice saying, "Testing, testing. One, two, three." and some other funny sounds._

_"I guess Woo the Wise let Hope test the PA." I said to myself._

_"To everyone in Big Green, face the front and look to your right." Hope said from the speakers._

_Everyone did. Then Hope said, "There is a wall."_

_"Really?!" Everyone in Big Green shouted._

*Flashback Over*

"Didn't you think it was funny." Hope said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"I'll get some milk to wash down the macarons."

Hope skip towards the kitchen. At least it will give me some time to look at some pictures. I notice one picture that have a younger looking Hope and a monkey look like her but without the white fur and looks like she's in her late thirties.

Normal p.o.v

Hope came back into the living room with two cups of milk and a box of little cakes. She noticed Apetrully looking at a picture of her and her mom before her mom... disappear.

"That's a picture of me and my mom." Hope said, placing what she have on the table.

"Really? Your monther kind of looks like you." Apetrully said.

"I know. I hope you don't mind eatting these cakes with me. They look so cute and yummy that I have to buy them."

"Not at all."

Hope open the box and took out a little chocolate cake that looks like a cat's head.

"No, stop it! Help me!" Hope said in a squeaky voice as she use her fork to cut the cake into two, which made a chocolate filling come out. "I'll make you regret ever having done this to me!"

Apetrully sweatdropped as Hope took a small bite out of it.

_Maybe Hope have a little horror in her._ Apetrully thought.

"You know what's strange." Hope said. "I don't have a single blood of royalty in my family yet I have white fur with my pink."

Apetrully's eyes widen when he finally remembers.

_All of my ancestors had white fur with another color. All the commoner monkeys just have one color while Hope have two: pink and white. Why does she have it? I wonder if it means something. _Apetrully thought.

He suddenly blushed at what he thought it could mean.

"What's wrong?" Hope ask.

"N-Nothing!" Apetrully nearly some reason, he could hear bells.

"Hm... It seems to stop raining. Do you want to go back to Big Green?"

Apetrully look at her face. He always like to be close to her. He might know why.

"No. I think I'll stay longer." Apetrully said.

"Good. I need some help to finish the sweets." Hope said.

That smile. He just love that smile. Love... He might be in love with her.


End file.
